


Running

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Running Away, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Running isn't so easy when you have a baby. Running is hard when you fear not only your life is at risk doing so but your childs. Betty Cooper, 26 years old with a two month new born fled New York away from her husband. Will she ever be safe? Not when he past catches up with her and takes the only good thing in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning their might be some trigger warnings in this story. Most off all domestic violence. This is a story a women and a daughter escaping that but the past catching up with them.

Betty Cooper feared her life. No, not only her life but her baby girls. Monroe Cooper was just 2 months old. Such a beautiful baby that came out of something tragic.

Betty had no clue where she'll end up. All she knew it had to be far, far away from New York City. If she's being completely honest she never wanted to see that damn city again. It's the big apple where you come and concur your dreams. For Betty Cooper it's the Rotten apple where her dreams went to die.

A one way flight to Vancouver was the plan. She knew no one there and that was good for her. A fresh start for her Monroe.

Betty looked out the window they flew above the clouds. Her mind drifts back to where it all went wrong. 

~Flash back. ~

Betty and Nick were getting ready to go to a work party. It was Nick St'Claires company. His own company so Betty had to be the perfect wife. 

"I don't like that dress you slut. Change immediately!" 

"But it's a simple black dress." Betty smiled thinking she looked good. "Change you slut!" Nick shouted. He threw a glass cup against the wall before throwing her into the sharades of glass. 

Betty just sobbed silently as she rushed to get changed. Glass in her hand all night. Him digging it further into her hand if she disrespected him or even uttered underneath her own breath. 

That week she got blood poisoning. She fell ill and he refused to take her to the hospital. That was until she passed out in New York's library getting rushed into intensive care. 

How about we fast forward to weeks out of the hospital? She was ragged about like a ragged doll. Bruised and sprained wrists. She was completely weak but continued to go on. Nose complaints, police coming round on multiple occasions. Each time Nick had them fooled. 

A year later she fast asleep and he did the unthinkable. He disrespected her and dishonored her body. Betty woke up blood on the sheets, bites and bruises all over her body. 

Knives plunged into her for not cooking lunch on time. Punched for trying to be a good wife. Each punch, slap, kick, broken glass over her head got harder. She grew more weak and fearful off him. 

6 years of the abusive pain until she finally snapped. Pregnant she knew that 6 years was enough. Especially being left for dead after one of his nights of fun. 

~~~End of flash back. ~~~

Betty had a peaceful Monroe as she slept all the flight but Betty cried. Before she knew it she landed in her knew city. Her new home. Betty struggled carrying a baby and pulled a suitcase. She still had to find a place to live. She was just reading an add from a cafe as she breast fed Monroe. 

"Hello is the Cheryl Blossom speaking?" Betty asked her. 

"Yes this is her." 

"Do you still have that spare room?" Betty asked hopeful. 

"I do me and my girlfriend need a room mate." 

"I need a roommate too. The only problem is we'll there's a few things." 

"Like what?"Cheryl questioned. 

"Well I... Um it's hard to explain but I'm running from a bad man and I have our baby." 

"Oh." Cheryl gasped.

"Can we just crash there for tonight? If you don't want us we'll find a flat tomorrow." Betty told her. 

"Absolutely. I'm sending you the address now." 

Betty received the address and breathed a sigh off relief. Getting a cab there was easy but with a now fussy baby it wasn't. They were on the fourth floor in the flats. The lift was broken all Betty could do was silently scream as she broke down crying. 

"Hey you okay Miss?" 

"I... I'm so sorry." She cried. "I'm trying to get to Cheryl's and I'm so tired and she's been really fussy we're off the plane. I'm so tired and I now have to carry her and our luggage up four flights off stairs." Betty ranted. 

"Let me help you." The handsome tall man with Raven locks and a police jacket on took her luggage. "Thank you... Uh... Umm." Betty waited a reply. 

"Jughead."

"Thank you Juggie." Betty whispered as she shushed Monroe asleep. 

"No problem. I'm actually Cheryl and Veronica's neighbour. You might want ear plugs for their S... E... X." He spelled because of Monroe. 

Betty just giggled. "You don't have to spelk sex out because of her. She's just a baby." Betty smiled. 

"But she's adorable." 

"Thank God she looks like me then." Betty told him. 

Jughead just blushed as they finally got up to the fourth floor. He knocked on the door until Veronica and Cheryl answered it. "Have you come to arrest me office Jones?"Cheryl winked. 

" There's always chance yet Blossom. "Jughead teased." Nope I just found your lodgers. "

Jughead rolled the case in to the guest room as Betty walked in after him." Let me get her for you. You look like you could use a coffee. "He smiled." Or something else, much stronger. "Betty smiled back at him. 

"Well I can put her down for you?" Jughead suggested. "My sister has a baby. He's adorable." Jughead added. 

"I can't ask you to do that." Betty yawned. 

"It's fine... Umm." 

"How rude of me... I'm Betty, technically Elizabeth." She told him nervously. 

"Well if we're going by our birth given name Forsythe." He winked at her. Betty couldn't help but laugh. "I'm so sorry. I haven't heard such an old name in a while." 

"Alls well. Its growing on me since I've become a cop." 

"A cop? That'll be good for me to stick around you then." 

"Why Betts? Are you a criminal on the run?" He teased. 

"Something like that." She muttered. 

"Wait what?" Jughead asked shocked. 

"Relax I'm no killer. I'm just running form a bad person." She whispered. 

"Want to explain?" Jughead asked her. 

"My husband." She whispered. 

"You're married?" He asked as his smile faded. 

"He's abusive. He... 6 years and then I add Monny so I couldn't risk her getting hurt. I ran to a place I know he won't find us." 

Jughead just gently held her hand. "If you need me ever just call me. You're so strong and she is so beautiful." He gently squeezed her hand. 

"Thank you Juggie." She whispered tearing up. Jughead then gently wiped her tears away. "I'm across the hall." Jughead told her handing Monroe back. 

"I'll know where to find you Officer Juggie." She smiled. 

"It's Jones but for you I'll allow it." 

"Night Juggie." 

Jughead walked out the guest room and into his flat. Betty just sat on her bed. Officer Jones, maybe moving her was a safe call bet. Maybe they'll be safe? Maybe she could start a new life? Has she finally escaped him. Could she actually be free of Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

living with Veronica and Cheryl in Vancouver fot a week. She's been going out her mind. Betty needed a job so she wasn't going insane. She loved being able to spend time with Monroe but she needed a job that's how Betty worked. 

The lift broke down after she used it the first night. Betty was out for nappies and needed more baby equipment. She can't keep using the travel cot.

Monroe was fast asleep in her pram when they needed to go down the steps. Betty was stood at the top of the steps for five minutes before she decided what she was going to do.

Betty put the changing bag over her along with her own bag. She picked a sleeping Monroe up. Putting a pram down with one handed was extremely frustrating.

"Fuck!" Betty snapped as the pram turned upside down. Jughead came out in his police uniform and a police dog. "You okay Betts?" Jughead asked.

"Stupid lifts broken. I have to buy more stuff for Mo and I need a job!"Betty cried as she was so stressed.

"I'll carry the pram for you." Jughead told her. "Boy, down and wait at the bottom." Hotdog ran down to the bottom and waited for Jughead.

"Thank you." Betty whispered.

Jughead brought the pram down as she held Monroe as she headed down the steps. Jughead put the pram up for her as Betty put Monroe in the pram again.

"Thank you Juggie." Betty smiled."I'm sorry about my little melt down."

"Let me drop you off, I have a baby seat in my car for my sisters baby." 

"I could kiss you right now." Betty smiled as she looked at him. "Thank you." 

"Hey its no problem and we need some more responders. You know when you call 911 and you have the person on the other side. Well we need more off those. I'll put in a good word for you." Jughead told her. 

"Thank you so much." Betty smiled. 

"It's no problem." 

Betty just hugged him."Can I make you dinner tonight? To say thank you for the ride."Betty suggested. 

"I'd love that." 

Jughead drove them to the mall when he dropped them off. He headed to work with Hotdog. Jughead just smiled as he drove to work as he couldn't stop thinking about hotdogs waging tail as Betty stroked him. 

Jughead sat at his desk finishing documents from yesterday. He worked with his best friend Archie. They worked like that until they had a call coming in.

Meanwhile, Betty was with Monroe. She brought the basics and the cheapest as she can't use her card. She needs to get a knew one. Betty doesn't want Nick to find them.

Betty got everything but she was struggling to carry it all. She still had to go buy food for the apartment. Betty managed to carry all the stuff by holding Monroe and balancing the stuff in and on the pram. Betty got a whole shop as she got a taxi back. She really needed a job as moneys going to run out and she has to keep herself busy working. Betty thrives on working and being a mother.

Betty somehow managed to take everything to the flat without getting anything stolen. Betty was playing with Monroe in the living room having tummy time when Veronica came in. Veronica has her own fashion store that she makes her own designs. 

"Hey B, hey princess." Veronica smiled at Monroe blowing raspberries to her stomach. That caused her to let out her small infectious giggle. 

"You're home early." Betty smiled.

"No, I came to grab a new piece I finished last night. I forgot to get it but I also wanted some snuggles with this princess." Veronica said picking Monroe up.

"You wouldn't mind watching her whilst I get a shower?" Betty asked. "We're going to Juggie's tonight. I'm making him food as a thank for a lift today."

"No problem." Veronica smiled.

"Thank you. I haven't gotten a shower since the plane ride. I'm covered in sick. Mummy is,yes is." Betty said as she spoke to Monroe kissing her.

Betty rushed to get a shower. At first she was planning a quick five minute shower but five turned into half an hour. Betty came out all relaxed and refreshed.

"Thanks V." Betty smiled.

"She's been good as gold."

"She always is."

"That she is. I better get back to work. How is the search for work going?" Veronica asked her.

"Today I put a few cv's out and Jughead said he'll put in a good word for me. So I could be a dispatcher." Betty shrugged.

"That's amazing." Veronica told her.

"If I get a job."

"True." Veronica passed Monroe to Betty. "See you tonight."

_____

Betty was feeding Monroe when she answered the door. Betty was breast feeling so she wasn't wearing any top. She quickly wrapped a blanket scarf around her and her daughter before she answered the door. 

"Hey Juggie." Betty smiled. 

"Hi...um sorry for interrupting." 

"Don't be silly, I do this out in public. I have tits to feed my child so people can fuck off. They're just boobs." Betty giggled. 

"True." He smiled. 

"I'm a wise woman Jughead." 

"So I'm learning Betty." 

Betty just bobbed Monroe back up as she was falling in her arms. "I actually was going to find you. I owe you dinner and the girl are home. So could I cook at yours?" Betty asked him. 

Jughead smiled up at her. "Of course you can. I've been looking forward to this all day. You can ask Arch about it."Jughead teased.

"Well I love to cook." Betty smiled. "Could you carry the ingredients through to yours and her baby chair?"

"Of course I can." He told her. "My doors open just go through. I can lock up here. I have a spare key for when they go out off town." 

"Bless you. Thank you so much." 

Betty headed through to his home as she carried Monroe through. As Betty went through she saw Hotdog laying on the sofa. He moved when he saw Betty so she could sit down. Hotdog loved back to sit on her lap. 

"Hey boy." Betty smiled. 

Hotdog licked her face before licking Monroe's feet. Betty couldn't help but laugh. Jughead heared her as he placed the stuff in the kitchen. 

"You okay Betts?" Jughead asked. 

"Yeah,hotdog licked Monny's foot and it's adorable. He's so careful around her and he's a dog. Monroe smiled this adorable smile." 

"She's just adorable." Jughead told her. 

"Thank God she looks like me then and hopefully she stays like that." Betty teased. 

"I'm sure she will... I can burp her for you whilst start food if you want or I can make food?" Jughead suggested. 

"If your offering you can burp her. But she loves to pull on hair and be sick on you." Betty teased as she passed her over as she pulled a top on. 

"I'm use to it. JB didn't expect to get pregnant and I was the only one who could afford to help her. Dad tried and he helps with the baby but he just got out of rehab and got himself a job." 

"You're a good brother." Betty smiled as she washed her hands. "I try and your an amazing mum. I'm just going to put her down for you too. So you can have some you time."

"I just need to cook the food then I can take her back." Betty smiled.

"Betts I don't mind honestly. She's amazing and so adorable." 

Betty just nodded as she started to make food. Betty felt calm and safe. She hasn't felt like that in awhile. Betty knew it wasn't going to stay like that. She knew this was the calm before the storm and God was she trying to embrace it. 

Half way through making the food, Jughead walked up to her and gently touched her shoulder. Betty was so startled she grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder. It was a reflex Betty wasn't having history repeat its self. Betty didn't think twince until she saw Jughead on the floor. 

"Oh shit! Shit! Fuck! I'm so sorry." Betty uttered as she began to cry. She helped him up as she got him a bag of ice. "Juggie I'm so sorry. It's just that Nick... He... I don't like talking about it but... I'm so sorry." Betty cried.

Jughead carefully cupped her face, "Hey, it's okay. I understand it my dad could be abusive once he was drunk. He never meant it though. I know in your case it was different. You were protecting yourself. It's a force of habit." He reasurred her before pulling her in for a hug.

"I hurt you." Betty whispered. 

"It's okay Betts." Jughead told her. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. Trust me Betts, I get worse at work." 

"Really?" She whispered. 

"Yeah. It's amazing what people do to out run is. I've gotten shot before too." 

"What? Oh no." Betty gasped touching his chest. Jughead just gently put his hand over hers."I'm fine now Betts." He smiled at her. 

"I know it hurts that's all." Betty whispered. 

~~Flash back. ~~

Betty was at home with Nick. She was currently working at the hospital. Betty was a nurse a well loved. She had to work over time, well technically she offered. Betty did anything to stay out the house lately. 

Anything she did lately would earn her a kick to floor or punch to the adomin. Masking the pain with fake smiles and makeup to hide the fact that her skin wasn't her own anymore but was filtered with bruises and scares she could hide. 

Betty loved working, for a couple reasons. One, she gets away from him. Two, she can pretend she's normally in a normal routine and have friends. Three, she loved the fact that she's helping people. Betty loved the feeling of making someone's day better. Seeing the patients she helped walking out fit and healthy. 

But this shift ended early with Nick barging in. Hiding a gun in his waist band. Betty was working with a patient when he pulled it out and forced the tip of the gun against her back.

"I'll get another nurse to help you." Betty grabbed Sam. Sam felt something was wrong. She saw the pleading look in her eyes and didn't question her. "Thanks Sam. I'll see you tomorrow."

Betty got shoved to the car. Kicked in and jabbed in the stomach as she pulled her seat belt on. "Fucking defiant! You were meant to be at home! Where's my food? Where's my drugs from the hospital!? I need to sell them!"He shouted as he jabbed the gun further into her shoulder this time. 

"I told you no! I'm not doing that! Fuck no!" 

*Bang! *

"Fuck!" Betty screamed in pain holding her bleeding shoulder. 

*Bang! *

Bullet to her chest. "You'll do as I say! The first bullet was a warning. The second was for fun. I'll know you do it now." He smirked as he sped off so she couldn't go to the hospital. 

Luckily Betty did everything she could to be stable that night. The following day she passed out grocery shopping. Rushed into the hospital she worked at with worried friends and colleagues. With the love and support along with the phenomenonal talented surgeons she survived only to take more abuse. 

~~End of Flash back. ~~

"How would you know the pain of getting shot?" Jughead asked. 

"Practically a target board." She whispered. 

"Betts, did he ever shoot you?" Jughead asked. 

"Twice." Betty said stiring the pasta. Jughead came up behind her and pulled her in for a gentle hug. "He's a monster. You and Monroe are safe here. I'll protect you." Jughead gently moved her hair out her eyes.

He could see her damp skin where tears drained off her face as they danced along her skin hitting the floor and or her top. Her top all wet as the tears just fell off her face with every horrible memory off the past.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You are amazing Betts. Also is that why I can always see a little piece of a tattoo peak out on your shoulder?" He asked. 

Betty laughed softly, "Yeah it's cherry blossom branch. It hides that scare because you can see it more than my other one." 

"Well I have a few tattoos... Also I got you that job. I did a bit of digging on you." He teased slightly.

Her eyes widened in shock and fear. "Nothing bad, relax. You told me all the bad already." He smiled.

"You scared me." Betty pouted. Jughead just smiled an adorable boyish smile. "Oh I'm sorry Nurse Cooper." He teased."That helped me getting you that job."

"I loved that job." Betty smiled.

"Apparently you were the best."

"Not to blow my own trumpet or anything." Betty smiled widely.

"There's that rare smile."

Betty just smiled again. "Thank you for getting me that job." Betty hugged him.

"It's no problem and there's a day care there for the little ones."

"You thought of everything."

"I'm good like that." He shrugged. "Also they all love babies." Jughead told her. 

"I don't know how to thank you." Betty uttered with a smile plastered on her face. "You don't, all you need to do is restart. This is a new chapter. Promise me that you'll go for everything you want. You and Monroe deserve it." 

"You're so kind to me and we've just met, why?" Betty asked.

"Everyone deserves a little kindness in their hearts to help them. It also gives people hope."

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

Monroe began to cry as she woke up from her nap. Betty was going to get her but Jughead stopped her. "It's fine I got her." Jughead smiled. Betty watched him go get Monroe as he played with bouncing her carefully up and down as Betty plated food up.

Jughead walked in and Monroe stopped crying. Betty couldn't help but smile. She placed the food on the table." I can take her whilst we eat." Betty smiled picking Monroe up.

"Monny girl." Betty kissed her. Monroe just giggled at her mothers funny voice. "You like Juggie, don't you? He's a good guy." Betty smiled at him.

"She warms up to very few people." Betty told him. "I guess she could sense I was protective over her and myself when she was born."

"I understand Betts... Tell mummy Juggie gets it. Yes I do. Oh yes I do princess."

Betty could smell an off smell and instantly knew Monroe needed her nappy changed. Betty excused her and Monroe so she could do it. Betty came back with a fresh nappy Monroe and her dumpy in. Monroe was happy now as Betty rocked her in her arms. It was way passed her bed time. With Betty rocking her she fell asleep.

"Most nights when I was still in New York, I would sleep in the nursery with her. I felt safe but I would never sleep. I was too scared that he'd hurt her." Betty admitted as tears ran down her face.

"If I were you Betts I would do the same thing."

"I still do. I practically sleep with one eye open." She joked slightly but being completely serious.

"You're going to. You're just extraordinary Betts. You carry on like a soldier. I hate using the word survivor because you are a winner because you throught so hard." Jughead admitted.

"I was ready to give up but then I was pregnant and I was too far along to get an abortion." 

Jughead moved to sit next to her. "You're here now Betty. You've won the battle for now. So relax slightly, you have a whole team behind you now." He told her as he looked into her eyes. 

"Where have you been all my life Jones?" Betty asked as she slightly leaned in to close some of the space between them. "Toronto and Vancouver." He teased. Betty just giggled as he leaned in slightly so there's only a few inches between them. 

"That question didn't really need answering." Betty bit her lip to stop herself smiling. "Don't do that." He told her. 

"Do what?" Betty questioned. 

"You can smile around me. Don't prevent it by biting your lip." 

"Okay." She smiled up towards him. 

"Okay." He repeated. 

"Okay." Betty giggled. 

"Okay." 

"Okay?" She questioned. 

"I didn't know what else to say." He admitted as he blushed. 

"Okay." Betty smiled.

Jughead just glanced at her lips. He knows he shouldn't make the first move with what she's gone through. It has only been a week since they met but he felt a real connection with her. He hasn't felt like this with anyone. 

Betty noticed him glancing at her lips. She really wanted to kiss him too. He did say he wanted her to go for everything she wanted. It's a fresh start a new chapter. So why not take him forward with her. Betty leaned in and pressed a sweet soft kiss to his lips. 

Betty was happy when he kissed her back. She was so worried that he was going to pull away but he didn't. Betty couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Monroe began to wake up again crying. 

"Worse timing baby girl." Betty teased kissing her forehead. 

"I should get this little one home." Betty smiled. 

"Let me help you." Jughead picked her up and she instantly stopped fussing. "You don't have to."

"I want to, plus what kind of gentleman would I be if I left you to walk home alone. I am 1 gent who walks his dates home." He teased. 

Betty didn't argue with him as she brought Monny's chair back to her apartment. Veronica and Cheryl were still out on their date. That was fortunate for Betty so she would get Monroe down and sleep whilst Monroe is sleeping. 

Betty didn't have to do anything that night. It felt weird as Jughead changed her and put her down singing the soma lullaby she sings to Monroe. 

"Wait, how do you know that lullaby?" Betty asked in a whisper. 

"My gran." He smiled. 

Betty couldn't help but smile again. "Me too. My grandma travelled for a living she taught English and she loved Spain the most. She actually conceived my aunt Penny there when she learnt that song. She came and settled back in Riverdale my home town... God I miss Riverdale." 

"Sounds like a good town." He told her. 

"It was amazing. Its such a small place but everyone looked out for each other. The drive in and pops diner were my favourites. I moved to New York for college." 

"You might have to go home to Riverdale for a trip." Jughead whispered turning the baby monitor on. 

"Once I know it's safe then I will. Straight at the top of my list. Maybe we'll take you. You're the baby whisper." Betty joked. 

"Beauty, brains and humor. Well aren't you the whole package." 

"Oh shush." Betty whispered turning the lights out. They both tiptoed out of the room. Betty left the door open to her and Monroe's room. "Thank you for today. I felt normal." 

"You are normal." Jughead told her. 

"You know what I mean." Betty smiled. "Thank you." 

"It was my pleasure Nurse Cooper." 

Betty just rolled her eyes as she had a permanent smile to her face. Jughead headed out quietly not to woke Monroe. Betty couldn't believe him, she knew she was falling for him. 

Maybe that wasn't a bad idea, right? Maybe she deserves a love that makes her feel like a teenage girl crushing on a guy? Maybe she needs this? All these maybe's that she knew that all these answers were yes. She deserves to be happy and to live not in fear. She needs to start showing her daughter that they deserve happiness. Babies sense and pick up on tension. 

It's time to live in the now and worry about the past if it's called for. As for right now it's not even needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty was starting her first day of work today. She was dancing getting ready for her first day at work. She was thankful that their was a day care there. She could work but also still be a mother. She was dancing to Thursday and singing as she finished getting Monroe changed.

She was so excited to start. This was her getting back on track in her life. Betty was grabbing herself some breakfast before heading to work. As she headed out the door she saw Jughead and hotdog. 

Betty was finding herself again without Nick and she was so happy. "Good morning Juggie." Betty sang. 

"Someone cheery today." He smiled. 

"I am. I am getting back into work. I have a new life and no more Nick." 

"Let me guess no coffee either?" He asked. 

"Not an announce. Tea is okay to drink whilst breast feeding. Coffee not so much." Betty explained. 

"Want a lift?" He asked. 

"Please." 

"Oh I'm going to warn you now. Cheryl and Veronica are having friends over tonight. It's a thing for you to get to know people." Jughead explained. 

Betty just pouted,"No too many people." She sighed. 

Jughead just laughed softly. "I told them to leave it and you see their friends naturally." He admitted. 

"Thanks for trying." Betty pouted again. 

"No problem gorgeous. If you keep pouting I might have to kiss you." 

"Well then, I'll have to pout more." Betty smiled. 

"Well I might have to kiss you more." He winked. 

Betty just giggled softly. She hasn't flirted in awhile or had someone flirt with her. It felt good. Was she bad because she liked the feeling of being all flustered again? 

The drive was nice. She didn't have to worry about when the next hit will be. If Monroe was safe. If she had to worry about an up encoming car crash because of Nicks rage. It felt amazing not having to worry as much as she's use to. That worry will never truly go away. There's always that constant fear that the past will catch up to you someday. 

When Jughead parked up Monroe was fast asleep. Betty was sad to see the journey had come to an end. She pouted slightly not realising she's doing it. 

"Betts it's really like you want me to kiss you." Jughead teased. 

"Maybe I do." She shrugged as she leaned over the front seat to unclip Monroe out of her car seat. "Do you know?" He smirked slightly. 

"Maybe." She repeated. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Maybe." 

Jughead just laughed softly at how cryptic she was being. "You're allowed to be happy Betts." He told her as he cupped her face. "You off all people deserve happiness the most... Just tell me when you want that kiss and I'll be happy to obliged." He whispered as they were inches away from each other. 

Betty just swallowed her breath as she nodded. Her heart was beating so fast and not for the wrong reasons like most times it had been. This time its because she felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks blush that rose coloured tint to her plump cheeks. 

"I'll see you tonight." He winked. 

Betty just nodded as she climbed out the car. She brought everything she needed for Monroe as she headed in. Betty was beyond nervous. This was her fresh start. This was her new beginning. 

Although she longed to be in a hospital working as a nurse this was the next best thing. She was a dispatcher for the first response teams. As she headed in it all seemed so daunting. She's the new girl. The newbie. It's like the first day of high school but worse she thought. 

Betty was met by a tall handsome brunet. His smile could bring a smile to everyone's face and his eyes lit up like a million stars. He looked so welcoming and that made Betty less tense. 

"Hi, I'm Kevin Keller. You're the newbie and Cheryl's and Veronica's new roommate." 

"Yeah, I'm Betty Cooper." She went back to her maiden name as soon as she got on that flight. Luckily Monroe has always been a Cooper. She refused to put her down as a Saint-Clair on her birth certificate. "Yeah I am." 

"Well don't worry. I'll be your guide for the day and your new best friend. I'm gay by the way. That's my beautiful boyfriend over there. Between me and you I'm hoping he pops the question." 

Betty smiled again, suddenly 1ll her nerves subpassed. She knew she would feel welcomed and at home here. 

" So this is how you work the screens. With have both touch and non touched screens. You will ask the basics questions that are printed out and solotaped to the desk. Then take it from there. You dispatch a first response like this." Kevin showed her. Betty nodded. She could do that. That looked simple enough." And remember if your calm you'll calm the caller. If needed stay on the call with them. It helps and if they start ordering a pizza go along with it. Say if there still in the room say you want tomatoes and stuff like that."Kevin explained. 

"Okay, I can do that." Betty nodded as she sat at her desk with Monroe. 

She got her details set up before she waited for her incoming call with Monroe in her baby carrier. As soon as she began to get fussy she would send her to the day care. She's only working three days a week until Monroe is older then she'll work full time.

_____

In New York:

Nick had just arrived back in New York after a 'work trip.' His so called work trip were when he would go into Amerstadam. He would go to the red light district and would use other women for his sexual needs.

Nick was fully expecteding a three course meal, along with Betty in a fancy clothes so he could have a nice night together.

As he opened the door his house was dead silent. He couldn't hear the cries of Monroe. His suspensions raised even more. Nick walked through in to his house and say that there was no trace of his girls.

Nick was furious. He stormed in and smashed all his glass varses. Elizabeth was his and only his. She will come home and now it's his mission to find that bitch.

"That bitch is mine!" He shouted as he started to call his business men to start a plan.

______

Back in Vancouver:

Betty was getting the bus home with Monroe. It was now five o'clock in the afternoon. Betty was tired but she new she had to meet everyone tonight.

Betty was about to get the bus when she noticed Jughead's car pull up in front of her. "Someone ordered a taxi?" He teased as he opened the door. 

"Are you sure?" She asked. 

"I'm not going to let you get the bus." Betty smiled as she started to buckle Monroe in before sitting in the front. Betty was too busy getting Monroe in the car, she didn't realise that someone else was in the back. "I'm Archie." He smiled. 

"Fuck." Betty said in shock. "Sorry I didn't notice you there." 

"It's okay you had your hands full." 

"I did." Betty smiled at Monroe. Archie looked at Jughead. So this was the Betty that's been his talk of subject. "So this is the famous Betty that Jug hasn't stopped talking about." Archie teased

"Bro shut up!" 

"Has he now?" Betty teased looking at him. 

"Maybe." He blushed. 

Betty just smiled at him. She hummed the music on the radio. The ride came to an end and Archie unclipped Monroe for Betty. Betty carried Monroe back up to her apartment. 

As she opened the door she saw a group of people in the living room. Betty just sighed as she headed in. 

"B these are our friends." Veronica smiled. 

"Oh hi." Betty smiled at them. "If you excuse me. I have to change and change Monny's nappy." 

Betty quickly moved to her bedroom and changed Monroe. Now that she was in a fresh nappy she changed herself into more comfier clothes. She came out and put Monroe in her rocking cot. 

"So whose who?" Betty asked. 

"So you've already met Kev but you haven't met his boyfriend. This is Fangs." 

"Hi Fangs." 

"I saw you at work today." He smiled shaking her hand. 

"Sorry I couldn't introduce myself properly. It was a busy day." Betty smiled. 

"It definitely was." 

"B, this is Sweet Pea." Veronica smiled. 

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"You too." 

"This is TT." Cheryl smirked. 

"Lovely to meet you." 

Betty smiled and just nodded. She didn't know why Cheryl was smirking. She guessed she'll find out soon enough. 

"Beer anyone?" Archie asked. 

"I'd like one." Jughead, Fangs and Sweet Pea said.

"Wine anyone?" Veronica asked. 

"Me." An echo came from Toni and Cheryl. "What about you B?" They asked. 

"Maybe later. I'll have to pump loads of breast milk as it won't be put my system for tomorrow's feed." 

"Okay."

"I'd take pizza though." Betty smiled. 

"On it." Jughead said as he pulled his phone out. 

Everyone sat down and started a general conversation. Betty was sat on the floor having tummy time with Monroe as she joined in with the conversation. Jughead was on the floor with her and Kevin. Whilst everyone else were on the couch. 

Jughead was sat pressing gentle tickles to Monroe's stomach as she giggled. "Who's little miss giggler."Jughead smiled and uttered in his baby voice.

When Monroe giggled everyone has smiles on their faces. They couldn't help themselves. She was pure sunshine that brightens their day.

"She's perfect." Kevin smiled.

"Because she's all me. Well at least for now." Betty whispered as she went stiff. 

"What?" Some of them asked. 

"I... Um...my husband ra... So yeah." 

"He did what?" Kevin was furious. Betty was just shaking. "It was an abusive relationship. So guys drop it. She's hiding from him because it safer for her and Monny." Jughead explained. 

Betty's hand intertwined with Jughead. She mouthed thank you for explaining it. "But... But... You... Can't say anything or tag me on posts. I have to stay hidden." Betty explained further. 

"Of course." Their was an echo from everyone.

"Thank you." Betty whispered as she picked up Monroe. Jughead just smiled as he moved closer towards her. Everyone gave a knowing look towards each other. "Will it be quite tonight?" Betty asked.

Everyone laughed at her. "No our girl T is back." Veronica smiled touching her thigh. "She's always travelling with her work. We're slice of home for her." Cheryl smiled kissing her cheek.

Betty just rolled her eyes. "Okay." Betty said. Jughead just pulled Betty close to him. "Stop at mine tonight. You need sleep and I can help with Monny." He offered.

"I'd love that."She whispered.   
"So how do you all know each other?" Betty asked as she leaned into Jughead's embrace holding Monroe.

Everyone just looked at each other. It was werid seeing Jughead with a girl. He's so work focused and now he's actually letting his walls down with someone he hasn't know since College or the police academy. 

"I've known the girls, Kev and Fangs since college and Sweet Pea since the police academy. Arch has been my friend since I was in nappies." Jughead told her. 

"Aww." Betty smiled. "I miss my friends... Sam and Avery. They were my nursing friends since nursing school." 

"Why don't you get in contact with them?" Toni asked. 

"It's too dangerous. When I know it's safe again I will." Betty reasurred them. 

"Good. Good friends are hard to find." They all said in unison. 

Betty just nodded as she kissed Monroe. There was a knock at the door. Everyone knew it was the pizza so Archie got up and paid for it. Once he was back everyone gave him some money for the pizza. 

Betty hasn't had pizza in years. Nick never liked her having it. She always had to have a perfect figure with him. So when she bite into it she couldn't help but moan. 

"Wow foodgasm." Kevin teased. 

"Sorry... I haven't had it in a long time." Betty smiled. 

"Don't apologise. I love a women who isn't afraid to show that she likes good food." Jughead smiled at her. 

"I love food." Betty told him. 

"So does Jughead." Archie teased.

"Oh I know." Betty said so innocently. "Do you guys mind if I feed Monny in here?" 

"No." They all echoed. 

Betty pulled her top off and her breast feeding bra. She pulled Monroe to her breast as she matched on. She then got her knitted blanked and hung it over her but didn't over Monroe's head. 

"So what's Jug like?" Betty asked. "He and the girls talks about you guys all the time so I feel like I know you all." 

"Jug is an amazing friend and brother." Archie said. 

"I know that." Betty giggled faintly. 

"He's more funny than you think he is." Cheryl said. 

"He's kind of a weirdo but owns it." Sweet Pea teased. 

"He's a great cook." Archie said. "Mum taught us." 

"You cook?" Betty asked in shock suprise. Jughead smiled as he nodded. "You can cook next time." 

"I will." He smiled at her. 

A few hours later everyone started to filter out. Veronica and Cheryl led Toni to their room. Betty quickly packed a bag for her and Monroe before going around to Jughead's.

As Jughead opened the door,Hotdog ran upto Betty and licked her. Betty smiled at him as she petted hotdog. She loved hotdog. He's the pet Nick would never let her have. This was the second best thing. 

Jughead picked Monroe up to give Betty a rest. He walked her in as Hotdog followed him. Hotdog loved Monroe already. He loved giving her kisses. 

"You're so tiny but you'll be big and strong some day Monny. You can be anything you want to be. If guys say you can't prove them wrong." Jughead carried and bounced her around the room. Monroe just looked up at him and smiled. It looked like a smile. 

Betty just smiled up at him." Juggie I want to know more about you. "She admitted. 

"Okay then." 

"So your dad's in rehab?" 

"Yeah he was. He's clean now. It was alcohol that caused it. He saw my mother get shot. I did too so that's why I wanted to be a cop. Dad couldn't cope with the dreams and the guilt of watching her die. We tried everything but she died. The pain was too much so he drank to feel numb."Jughead explained. 

"Oh... Juggie I'm so sorry." Betty hugged him. 

"It's okay, JB is my only sibling or if we're counting Arch. He's known me since I was in nappies." 

"Tell me about your friendship with him." Betty smiled. 

"We'll we've known each other since nappies. Our dad's our best friends. They were in a high school band together, The Fred heads. We don't look like we should be friends but we are. We've always got each others back. Jellybean use to fancy Jughead. That was cringy. I would support his football by watching the matches. He's a chic magnet, most days I'm his wing man. I love him. "Jughead smiled at the memory. 

"What's your sister like? I don't see my family anymore." 

"Jelly would love you. She's coming over next week. She's going out with some friends so I'm looking after her little boy." Jughead told her.

Betty's eyes lit up. "Play date?" Betty suggested. 

"Sure. I get to see you whilst baby sitting. I call that a win." 

Betty just giggled as she smiled at him. "You're too cute." She told him. 

"Dam I thought I was too sexy." He teased. 

"Maybe a little." Betty winked. 

Jughead smiled at her. "Just a little?" He winked back at her. 

"Maybe alot." 

"Nope that's you. You're stunning and sexy." Jughead told her. 

Betty smirked before she pouted. She new he would lean down and kiss her. "Now what did I say about pouting Betts, it makes me want to kiss you more." Jughead admitted. 

"Maybe I want that." Betty whispered. 

"Then take it... Kiss me if you want it." 

Betty leaned over to him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Jughead kissed her back without trying to squish Monroe. Betty was the first to pull away smiling. 

"I like kissing you." Betty smiled. 

"I like kissing you too." Jughead admitted. 

Betty took Monroe from him so he could sit down. Once he sat down Betty leaned into his embrace. Jughead pulled her and Monroe into his embrace as Betty leaned onto his chest as Jughead laid down. 

"This is nice." 

"It is." Jughead smiled. 

"I wish nights could always be like this." 

"Maybe in the future." Jughead whispered into her head as she pressed a kiss to her head. "I'd like that." She smiled. 

Monroe was fast asleep in Betty's hands. Betty put her in Hunters cot as she put the baby monitor. "I'll sleep on the couch." Betty smiled. She felt so happy it was unbelievable. "Don't be silly. If you don't mind sharing my bed with me, sleep in the room." Jughead told her. 

"Really?" 

"Of course. The cot is in my room anyway." 

Betty smiled as she crawled in to bed. She was laying on the side Jughead normally slept on. Jughead came in once he was in his pajamas. He just laughed softly.

"What?" She asked.

"Well,considering I like you so much I'll sleep on the other side." Jughead just crawled over her to his side of the bed. 

"Sorry." She smiled as he crawled into bed. Betty leaned into his embrace. "Don't be." He kissed her. Betty smiled at him. 

"So you cook?" Betty asked. 

"Yep. One day I want to make my family home cooked meals when I'm not working. I want to bake with them on a weekend I'm not working or suprise them with a birthday cake. I want to see their eyes light up when we spend time together." 

Betty looked up at him as her head was on his chest." That's adorable. I want all that with Monroe. I want to bake with her and teach her how to do sign language. I want to teach her how to cook and sew just incase of an emergency. I want to see the light in her eyes light up. I want to take her on holidays. I want to show her the world and hopefully she'll have a dad one day. "Betty smiled. 

"She doesn't need a dad when she has the best mother ever." Jughead moved her hair out her eyes and kissed her softly again. 

"You always know what to say." Betty smiled. 

"Nope it's all you Betts." 

"Juggie can you love someone if you've not long ago let them?" Betty asked. 

"Depending on the person definitely." 

Betty just nodded. 

"Why?" 

"I think I'm falling in love with you Juggie." Betty smiled faintly. 

Jughead looked down at her and smiled happily. "That's good because I know I've fallen for you." He admitted. 

Betty leaned up to him and kissed him. Monroe started to cry,Jughead stopped her so he could get her. He came back with a crying Monroe in his hands. Halve an hour later sat in bed with a sleeping Monroe in his hands Betty realized something.   
She loved how domestic it felt between them. The safe and loving domestic and she craved more. She wanted more and she wanted it all with him. 

The only question is, could she?


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Jughead was looking after his nephew Spencer. He helped Jellybean when ever he could. JB was a single parent but loved every minute of it. He loved being around babies. He loved how tiny and cute they are. 

Someday Jughead wanted one but for now he knew he had to wait. He wanted the right woman and to feel like it was the right time.

Jughead had Betty had been spending every spare minute together. They would take it in turns to cook at his place. They would watch a movie as Monroe sleeps. Some nights they would sleep there but most nights they would go to their separate apartments. Its crazy how much of routine they've gotten in a week.

Betty was currently on her way home to his after a long day at work. He already had Spencer as JB was on her night out. Betty just let herself in as she was holding Monroe.

"There's my favourite girls." Jughead smiled as he held Spencer.

"Juggie he is the cutest. Oh my god Mo can be his best friend." Betty's eyes lit up as she waved hello to Spencer.

"I'm sure Bean would love that."

"And I am dying to meet her." She pouted at him.

Jughead kissed her sweetly. "She is dying to meet you and half of the station is because Pea ran his mouth off saying I'm courting with s gorgeous specimen." Betty laughed softly.

"Well I've probably already spoke to some ot them over the radio."

"True." Jughead smiled.

They headed to the living room to lay down Spencer and Monroe. They could play on the soft play mat. Betty sat on the couch with Jughead as they snuggled watching them. 

"He looks like you." Betty whispered playing with Jughead's hands. 

"That's because the Jones genes are strong. She looks exactly like Bean." 

"How does she cope being a single parent? I'm struggling but I'm so thankful for the help I'm receiving." She explained.

"She has help with me and our friends. Bean does amazing. There's one thing I always tell her though."

Betty looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Neither be afraid to ask for help. It isn't shameful but brave." Jughead answered.

"True wise words master. Your like that leader in karate kid." Betty teased.

"Good Bruce Lee is amazing."

Betty just giggled as she watched Spencer and Monroe touch hands curiously. Betty pulled out her phone to take a picture of it. She couldn't help herself she wanted to cherish this moment forever.

"Send me that. Bean would find it adorable." Betty smiled again as she sent him it. "Can we get Chinese tonight? I don't feel like cooking?"

"Juggie your talking my love language."

Jughead smirked at her. He went to the kitchen to order it as Betty picked up both Spencer and Monroe and started to sing and rock them to sleep. In that moment Betty knew she wants a bigger family. Maybe most likely with Jughead.

Betty headed to the spare room with the two cots up and placed the sleeping babies down.

Jughead came back and hugged her when she was watching them. "Your safe here." He kissed her. 

"I feel like he's after me. He's getting closer and I can feel." Betty teared up.

"Like I said Betts your my family now and I'm not going to let him near you." 

Betty glanced up at him. She kissed him softly smiling. "Thank you." She smiled.

______

In New York:

Nick was going out his mind. When he would find that son of a bitch she was a dead girl walking. He would kill her and take their daughter back.

Deep down he didn't care about Betty all he cared about was his daughter. He has spent a week with the best PI Hermos Lodge.

He had worked with her on multiple occasions. They were both money focused so they got along. They didn't care who they hurt in the process. They were the perfect partners. 

He was currently at a bar when she slipped into the booth.

"Hey handsome."

"There's my girl. Have you got any information?" He asked.

Hermosa leaned over the table smirking. "You know what I'm waiting for." She smiled. 

"Your payment." 

Nick leaned over and kissed her passionately before he handed her the money. 

"Your my favourite client baby." She smiled passing him an envelope.

"Your my favourite girl baby doll."

"Now she is in Vancouver working as a call operator for the police. She is in an apartment. The address is in this book. I've already booked you a flight for next week." She informed him.

Nik leaned over and kissed her passionately. He picked her up and took her to the toilets. He has been cheating on Betty for years now.

_____

Vancouver:

A couple of months have passed and Betty was at Jughead's. She had practically moved in slowly over the months. Jughead loved having her and Monroe there. He was a massive help to Betty. 

"Hey baby." Betty smiled at him.

"Hey honey." Jughead kissed her holding Monroe."She is smiling." Betty took a photo of them.

"She is perfect."

"She's all me. Aren't you princess?" Monroe giggled. 

Jughead placed her down on the play mat as he started to pull funny faces and noises to make her laugh. Betty sat next to him as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She had the widest smile on her face as she couldn't be happier.

"Is daddy making Monny smile." Betty smiled.

Monroe giggled more as she reached her hands out to them. Jughead just looked at Betty as Monroe gripped onto his finger.

"You just called me her daddy." Jughead whispered.

Betty just blushed at him biting her lips."Sorry... you've been there more for her than Nik. I don't want Nik to he her father. I want someone like you. Your an amazing role model Juggie...and I love you." She confessed.

Jughead looked at her and teared up. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you too Betts."

Betty smiled as she kissed him back. They pulled away from the kiss to hold Monroe. Betty picked up her little girl as she smiled at Jughead.

"What do you say Juggie be her daddy?" Betty pouted at Jughead.

"Only if you'll admit your my girlfriend." He teased kissing her.

"Of course I'm your girlfriend and I am the luckiest girl in the world." Betty kissed him.

"I'm the lucky one. I have my girls with me."

"She finally has a good role model for her daddy." She kissed him again.

The door opened to Nik walking in with a gun in his hands. Betty looked towards the door. She thought it was Cheryl, Toni or Veronica. Her grip got tighter on Jughead. Jughead looked towards the door to see who he assumed it was Nik. 

"Betty lock yourself in our room with Monny." Jughead warmed her.

Betty was frozen. She was stuck in place holding Monroe close to her chest kissing her tightly.

"Baby Please go he won't hurt you if your holding Mo. He shouldn't." Jughead reassured her as he pulled put the gun from his waist band. 

"Juggie he'll hurt you." Betty whispered upset. 

Jughead gave her a look. She knew exactly what he was trying to say. Betty nodded as she ran into their room with Monroe. She instantly began to call the police.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" Betty heard that it was Fangs voice and let a small breath of relief.

"Nik is here." She whispered afraid.

"Betty?"

"Juggie is with him in the other room... he has a gun...I'm with Monny in the other room." Betty cried.

"Hey sweetie calm down. We'll get to you. I've already dispatched some officers. Stay on the phone with me. How is Monny?"

"I accidentally called Juggie daddy for her today."

Fangs laughed softly,"and?" He asked. Fangs could hear shouting down the line. "What are they saying B?"

Meanwhile in the other room. Nik had a gun pointed at Jughead's chest. He had the look of a mad man and he wasn't afraid to kill.

"Why are you doing this to her? Can't you let her he happy?" Jughead asked 

"That bitch doesn't deserve to he happiness!" He yelled. "But your child does. She can give Monny a better life." Jughead spoke calmly.

"Don't call her that!" 

"What do you get out of this?" Jughead questioned.

Nik just snapped as he shot Jughead. Betty heard gun shots as she came out to see Jughead on the floor in pain. Betty cried in fear. She was shaking so much she nearly dropped Monroe.

"I'm so sorry Juggie I'm going to make this right. I'm sorry." Betty sobbed.

"Its okay. Its not your fault." Jughead whispered. Betty hid the phone beside Jughead as she turned to Nik.

"Please don't hurt anymore people. Let me stop the bleeding and we'll go home and be a family." Betty cried.

"Fine! Hurry!" 

Betty began to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. She placed a heavy book to apply pressure. 

"Your taking too much time!" Nik shouted as he shot Betty's leg. 

He picked up Monroe and Betty up before making a dash for it. What he didn't realise he was leaving a trail of blood.

Both Betty's and Jughead's life flashed before their eyes. Betty's life was over either way. She didn't care about her life as she cared was to get her child to safety.

It doesn't seem like a good outcome. Someone she cared about was the blinks of death. Her daughter was in grave danger and Betty was fearful. This time she doesn't know if she'll make it alive.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Pain...

Suffering...

Hurt...

Jeopardizing...

Crippling sadness...

Those were just some feelings Betty was feeling. She wanted to pass out. Her head going dizzy from all that blood loss. Yet the fear was paralyzing. She needed to stay away for Monroe.

She feared that she had left Jughead for dead. She had this dreaded guilt. She wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if he died.

Monroe was crying in the back of the car. She wanted Betty or Jughead. She needed feeding. She needed her baby food.

"Shut that fucking thing up!"

"That thing is my daughter. Let me sort her out. We need a gass station for food."

"Fine!"

__

Meanwhile at Jughead's house: 

Pea and Archie came storming in with the paramedics. They searched the house and the paramedics sorted Jughead out. His pulse was weak and barely there.

"Jug wake up!" 

Jughead woke up faintly."Danger B...Nik...Mo." he whispered before passing out again. 

"Arch look theirs blood." Pea prompted. 

"Get him to the hospital alive!" Archie shouted before he and Pea headed to follow the blood.

"I repeat office down and two abductions. One petite female blonde late 20s and a baby girl dark black hair emerald eyes with the women. The man they're with is risky this is an amber alert people. He has a gun. I repeat it's one of our own. Betty's ex. "Archie radio through.

"Shit Monroe or Betty is bleeding." 

"All the departments are out looking for her."

Pea nodded trying to keep calm. They decided to go to the closet gas stations to ser if they can find the verical they're in.

____

Back at the gas station: 

They drove into get more gas. Betty headed inside to grab some things to babaged her wound together and food and nappies for Monroe. She was trying to keep calm but she couldn't fault the fear in her eyes. 

"Excuse me can I use your bathroom?" Betty asked. 

"Sure. Here's the key."

Betty took the key as she was shaking. The man could tell something was off. "Its okay baby. We're going to get out of here." Betty whispered to Monroe.

Betty was in fight or flight mode and she was doing both. She needed to get the hell out of here whilst fighting for their safety. Betty locked the door as she quickly changed Monroe. She fed her the food before rocking her to sleep. As Monroe slept Betty was trying to find the weakest point of the window. 

Smash the window crawl out of it and run. Run for their lives. Second option highjack a car or hitch hike. Her third option was hide in the boot of someone's car.

All that to a hault when Nik smashed the door in. He saw her kicking thr window in. 

"Kick again and this bullet will go through your head. Give me that thing and let's go."

"Monroe stays with me. I still need to get nappies." Betty told him.

Betty was trying to stall them. She knew if her face was on the CCTV that they can get the licence plates of Nik's car and track them. Betty came out with Monroe with a gun towards her back. She tried her best to stall them but Nik sped the process up.

Frightened for her life she was back in the car. They were on the road to her death. She held Monroe close to her as she rocked her trying to stay sane.

All she could think about was Jughead's blood on her. Seeing the light slowly die out in his hands. All he wanted was to love her. Yet all he got was pain and suffering.

She hoped he was getting the help he needed. 

_____

Back in Vancouver Jughead was rushed into surgery. Archie and Sweet Pea had alerted all all stores they could have. They had got an alert from a gas station that a woman and a baby of their description was in his station. 

The wasted no time in checking out that gas station. They knew they shouldn't be working on this case. Betty's practically family and they took and oath. Yet family comes first. 

Hence why their currently looking through the CCTV footage of the gas station.

"That's them!" They let out a sigh of relief. 

They zoomed into set the car they were getting out from. They froze the CTTV and took a screen shot of it.

"I repeat we have a licence plates. We need to track this immediately."

Everyone from their department was on it. They couldn't risk anything. This was a dangerous case. They didn't realise how dangerous this was until he came for her.

_____

Nik had brought her to the lodge cabins. He knew no one was there and it was the perfect hide out. Nik was out getting fire wood for them. He could have his perfect little family. He had locked them in so they couldn't escape.

Betty had picked up the metal stick for the fire and smashed the window open. She crawled out of it as she started to run with Monroe. This was her one escape and she needed to grasp it. Grasp it and run far. Her whole life she has been running from this man and it's all caught up to her. 

She should have had the abortion go keep Monroe safe. Why was she so stupid? But she loves this little girl with all her heart.

So Betty ran. 

She sprinted as fast as she could keeping a tight grip on a crying Monroe. Betty was trying her best to calm her whilst running for their lives.

"That bitch!" Betty heard yell. "I'm coming for you!"

Betty ran faster. Each stride was a step closer to her safety. But will she ever get that. All she wanted was for Monroe to be safe. 

Turns out Betty was slow. Nik approached them as she hit him over the back of his head. He was bleeding badly but that didn't stop him from fighting back. 

Betty was fearful. She had no clue how she hasn't dropped Monroe yet. Thank the lord she hasn't. She heard police sirens and breath of relief but that all disappeared when his hands where on her. She elbowed him in the face as she yelled out for help.

"Shut up bitch!"

"Help! We're were!"

He grabbed her legs as Betty shook him off. Nik fell to the floor with the lose of blood from his head injury. Betty screamed in fear that he She saw the blue and red lights Betty threw up. She had lost so much blood with her leg and now her energy was lost. 

Betty collapses against the wall as she saw the offices. She waved them over. Archie and Pea ran over to her. Pea picked Monroe up.

Everything happened so fast. 

The trees span around and around as Betty passed out into a pit of darkness. Her leg was getting infected. They rushed her to the hospital to the hospital. With her in surgery and Jughead in recovery it was all touch and go. 

They were in the danger zone still and they don't know what will happen. 

The danger zone was life or death.

Life.

Or 

Death.

What will it be?


	6. Chapter 6

Fear is an emotion behind everything. It never passes it just numbs. Especially after experiencing so much trauma. For Betty Cooper the trauma is too painful she numbs it. 

Yet now she is laid in a hospital bed awoken from her black out. Her leg is infected. The surgery was a success. Yet Jughead was still in a coma. The girls were watching Monroe as she was in the hospital. 

Betty couldn't move. All she wanted to go was see Jughead. He couldn't had died for her. She needed to see him to ease her mind. She was going out her mind. Pressing the nurse button every 20 minutes. The nurses had patience like a saint. 

They understood the situation she had been threw. They knew she was needy and needed to see Jughead but wasn't aloud to move yet. 

Betty was going out of her mind. She just wanted to be close to Monroe. She wanted to be close to Jughead. It has been a week and he still hasn't woken up. She feared that he was dead. That it was her fault. She remembers the first time Nick put her in the hospital. Hospitals used to be her playground. She used to be a nurse after that but keeping secrets and lies from her friends that was enough to make her into a mad women.

-Flashback.-

Betty Cooper was currently on an extended shift. She would do anything to avoid the house. That considers of working herself to the bone to the point where she feels as though she will pass out. 

She wanted to escape him but she loved him. She was so conflicted. How can someone you love hurt you? All they do is scream and shout as she lived in fear.

Fear was the emotion she knew all too well. She learnt to numb those emotions. It came with the emotions of being a nurse. You can't fear what you see as you project your emotions into the room your patient feels it and amplifies the emotion.

But going home her fears magnifies. She had just got home when all she wanted was a bath. She had a tough day at work. They had a mass shooting come in and lost alot if people. Yet now she was home and all Nick wanted was sex.

"No not tonight Nick! I am fucking exhausted."

"No Elizabeth I want you." He came over and touched her seductively. Betty pushed him away. "I said no! No means no!" Nick landed on the floor. He was furious with her. 

He pulled her leg down by the legs as she wacking her head on the fireplace. She had cracked a part of her head open. He head was bleeding. 

"Shit baby I'm so sorry." He lied. 

"Don't touch me! I'm going to the hospital." Betty teared up. She pulled off her jacket as she placed it on her head for pressure. She instantly had a splitting headache. 

"Let me take you to the hospital." 

"No. I can go myself." Betty told him. 

Betty felt so dizzy. She felt as if she was going to pass out. She had to drive back to work. Betty struggled to drive there. There's so many times she nearly drove into a lamp post from blacking out. She couldn't control it. She felt sick to her stomach. She began to throw up as she crashed a lamp post. 

When she woke up she felt a sharp pain in her head. Fluorescent lights hitting the back of her head sharply. She touched her head to feel the wound stitched up. She opened her eyes to see Sam and Avery at her side.

"Oh my god your okay. Thank god." They hugged her. 

Betty hugged them back faintly. "I feel sick." Betty threw up. 

She was young in love and was so desperate trying to understand why he would do something like this. Why he would hurt the person he loves? She was so desperate for answers but was scared for asking for help. So she she wallowed in her own silences.

"You were in a car crash. What happened?" Avery asked.

"I got home I was exhausted and I tripped over Niks shoes and hit my head on the fireplace. I drove myself here...well I tried." She lied.

"B you've been working far too hard. You know you need breaks between shifts and you've been working non stop." Sam scolded her. "You need to rest and not burn out. I won't have you die on us."

"I know I know. It's my fault." Betty lied again. "I promise to take breaks."

Betty was terrified. She was lying in hospital after a near death experience. Yet laying in this plane blank room let her mind run wild. Was this the began of her fears coming to life?

-End of flashback.- 

Betty was laying in bed when Cheryl, Veronica and Toni brought Monroe to see her. They knew she needed to see her. Betty hated leaving Monroe alone.

Betty didn't know if Nick was in prison or if he was dead. She passed out before she could find out information on Nick. 

"My baby girl." Betty smiled holding Monroe. 

Monroe placed her tiny hands on her face. Betty teared up. They were finally safe. She kissed her head as she burst out into tears.

"I promise we're safe now baby girl. Mummy won't let anyone hurt you now gorgeous. I promise we'll be able to see daddy soon." 

The nurse came in with a wheel chair for her. "Come on Betty I'm taking you to see your man. We have to go quickly so the doctors don't see." Nurse Jacky said. 

Betty's eyes lit up. Cheryl picked up Monroe so Veronica and Toni could help Jacky get Betty into the wheel chair. They wheeled her in with Monroe on her lap to see a lifeless Jughead laying on the bed.

Tears stung her eyes. She did this to him. This was her own fault. She nearly killed the only man that ever loved her. The only man that has ever loved her. 

She gently held his hand as she kissed it. Betty couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. She tried to utter a word. Any word but nothing came out. She took deep breaths kissing Monroe head when she managed to speak.

"I'm sorry baby... I thought I'd be safe." Betty cried. "I... ne-never meant to put y-you or our friends in any Dan-danger. Please be safe Juggie. We love you. I've never felt love this real. I've never experienced true love like this... please wake up for us baby...if you d-die I will never forgive myself."

As she cried she felt a gentle squeeze on her head. Betty glanced up to see Jughead's eyes fluttering. 

"Jacky he's waking up. We need a doctor." Betty smiled full of hope.

"I'll go get one sweetie."

Betty felt a massive weight lifted from her shoulder. She kissed Jughead's hand whilst rocking Monroe to sleep

"Baby I'm here." Betty smiled as he finally fluttered his eyes open adjusted to the light. 

"Betts." He whispered glancing at her. "We're safe... we're here...baby you saved us." Betty kissed him softly.

Jughead teared up. "Your safe." He whispered.

"Yeah. Monny is in my arm. I have a busted leg and I can't walk on it but I have crutches and physically therapy. We'll get there." Betty smiled with hope.

Jughead looked at her to see Monroe and he smiled. "I love you... I love you Betty Cooper... I love you and Monny so fucking much. I thought I'd lost you forever. I don't want to lose you. This is fast and completely spontaneous but... "

"Is he?" Toni questioned.

"Shush." Veronica and Cheryl said in unison.

"I think so." Jacky said before she headed to get a doctor.

"Betts I know this will sound completely insane but marry me?"

Betty was completely shocked. She loved him but didn't know what to say. She was stunned frozen in time as she stared at him. 

"Can I have time to think?" She whispered. 

"Of course. A lots gone on go think about it. Don't take too long." Jughead smiled.

Betty was completely stunned. She didn't know what to say. She got pushed out of the way so the doctor could do the tests. 

What will she say?

Will it be a yes?

Will it be a no?

Will it be a Maybe?

Betty was stunned beyond belief would it be a yes or a no? 

Did she even know herself?

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Marriage it's a life long commitment. It's a vow you make to someone. A vow you pledge the rest of your life together. A pledge to help one another through anything life throws. A pledge to maybe one day start a family. 

Marriage is something Betty Cooper used to think alot about but now she didn't. She thought that marriage was completely off the table for her. Now its back on the table.

Betty was completely stunned to say the least. Jughead had showed her tender sweet love. He has been an amazing father to Monroe. But was Betty Cooper ready for marriage herself?

‐Flashback.- 

Betty Cooper was 9 years old. She loved playing dress up when she was at her grandmother's house. She loved going into her wardrobe seeing the different types of closing and seeing her Grandmother's scrubs. 

This day Betty was sleeping over at her house. She had gone rooting through her wardrobe to find her wedding veil. Betty gently pulled it down. She was already wearing her white sun dress. 

She came running out with it and a pair of her grandmother's heels.

"You want to be a bride today honey?" Mell smiled. 

"Yeah. It's so pretty."Betty smiled.

"Let's go get your hair and makeup done then." 

Betty's eyes lit up. She loved when he grandmother did her hair. Mel sat her at her vanity as she pledged her curlers in. She carefully pulled the bobble out her hair as she delicately brushed her grand daughters hair. 

Betty just sat as the brushed pulled through her delicate blonde gold hair. There's something so therapeutic for a mother or a grandmother to brush their childs hair. It builds a bond.

Mell sectioned her hair as she sprayed heat protection on her hair. She started to curl Betty's hair. Betty smiled excitedly her hair was straight but as she grew older her hair began to curl naturally. She loved curly hair.

It didn't take long to curl as Mell began to pin it up in a curl pin style. She then applied the most subtle and tiniest amount of makeup. 

"You know honey you only wear makeup if you want too. Its not for anyone but you. Your beautiful inside and out and any boy should know that." She kissed her head. 

"Granny tell me about Granddad?" Betty asked. 

"He was the most handsome man ever. He loved me when I thought no one else could. He was the Southside. He helped me through something so bad." Mel teared up. She kissed her head. "He showed me love. Baby girl it's hard to explain. But sometimes you fall in love for the wrong people. Sometimes you don't realise that until they put you into a situation. But then someone else comes around...they open up your eyes to a bigger world. Your grandad did that for me. We fell in love instantly. When you find a love that opens up your eyes that much. They accept you for all your flaws and imperfections and don't hold it against you. You save that love. It's a love that you may never find again."

Betty nodded as she smiled at her grandmother. She clipped the veil into her hair. 

"You look perfect. I can't wait to see you get married one day." Mell hugged her.

"Will I find a love like that someday?" Betty wondered.

"I'll tell you this now. Only you can tell if that person is right. But you'll get this feeling of never wanting them hurt. You want to protect them and love them. You want to never lose them. But only you can decide." 

Betty nodded smiling. She looked in the mirror. She couldn't wait till someday she would get married herself.

-End of flashback.- 

Betty was discharged from the hospital when she was back home with Monroe. It had been a week since he asked her to marry her. 

Betty remembered what her grandmother said when she was nine years old. Her grandmother went through a similar situation to her and that's how she met her grandfather.

Betty was currently headed to the hospital. She was struggling on her crutches as she pushed Monny's pram. It took her half an hour to get in his room when she got to the hospital. One of his nurses helped her push Monroe's pram to his room. 

"Hey Handsome." Betty smiled. 

"There's my favourite girls."

Betty smiled at him as he picked Monroe up. Betty struggled to sit down. She sat down as Jughead leaned over to kiss her.

"So I've been thinking." Betty whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

Betty nodded.

"What about?" He asked.

"Us."

"Okay?" 

"I'm going to ask you questions and I just need you to answer them. I know they might be silly but they'll ease my mind." Betty nervously rambled.

"Baby go ahead. I know you need to before you can answer me."

Betty nodded taking a deep breath. She looked up at him. "Would you ever raise a hand to me?" She teared up.

Jughead looked at her as he held her hand softly. "I would never ever hurt you. I love you so much." He gently squeezed her hands.

"When we argue what will happen?"

"Betts we've had small arguments before. We will argue and then we will take a time out and come back together and talk it through." He smiled. 

"Together? No hate sex."

"Together and maybe makeup sex?" He smiled sheepishly.

Betty laughed softly. "I can do that." She moved to sit on his bed with him and Monroe."What will happen if we get married and you think it's a mistake?" She teared up.

"Baby that will never happen. I love you and I love Monroe. You two are my whole world. I've never felt a love like this before. You are my everything."

Betty hugged him softly. "What happens if you won't love Monny anymore?" She cried."Loving me is one thing but she isn't your blood."

Jughead kissed Monroe's head. "That will never happen Betty. I love you far too much. This little girl is my world. She has become my world the moment I started to fall for you. I am so lucky to become her father. Her little personality makes me smile on the hardest of days. I come home from the worst days at work. I get punched at. I get spat at. I get guns pointed at me. I get verbal abuse every day. But baby I come home and I see you and Monroe. I get in such a bad mood but I see Monny smile and giggle and the love in your eyes. That's not going to happen. I love you two so much." Betty was fully crying again.

That's all she needed to hear. She was crying her eyes out. Jughead leaned over and kissed her. Monroe placed her hands on Jughead's face. He smiled at her happily. He pretended to nibble on her fingers. His lips covering his teeth so he wouldn't hurt Monroe. Monroe giggled uncontrollably as Betty smiled at them. 

"Juggie ask me again." She smiled happily.

Jughead pulled a ring out his draw. He opened it up and looked at her. Betty smiler at it as she began to cry more. She was so happy as she looked at Jughead and her little girl. 

"Elizabeth Cooper, I love you so much. I love you and Monroe. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have fallen so in love with you. Marry me?" 

Betty nodded whispering a yes. Jughead carefully slipped the ring on as he pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back happily. 

"We're getting married." Betty smiled crying.

She was wiped her eyes kissing him again before holding Monroe. She leaned her head on him smiling.

"Thank you for giving me time."

"What's a week if we have forever together." Jughead teased.

All Betty did was laughed softly. She looked at her ring happily. All she could think about was her grandmother's words. 

She had found the one. 

She had found the one she's been looking for. 

Betty had been on the exact same journey of love her grandmother. She had found the one after a long exhausted journey of battling and running. 

Was it finally time for her to stop running? 

Was it finally time to continue running into the future she imagined?

Could she finally settle heading into married life?


	8. Chapter 8

1 year later: 

Weddings absolutely terrifies Betty. Yet she was sat getting her hair and makeup done for her own wedding. She was freaking out holding Monroe.

She wanted to run so badly. She was one Betty away from throwing her guts up. She had a hair stylist working on her hair. 

All her bridesmaids were getting ready. Monroe was on her lap. Betty was having an anxiety attack. She loved Jughead but forever was a long time. Was she truly ready for forever? 

She had to be. Betty did say yes but saying yes was different to saying I do. This was too big of a ceremony. All of the first responders. Could she really do this with so many eyes on her?

Her chest began to get tighter when she had to stop everything. She ran outside with Monny. Monny was nearly 2 now. She absolutely adored Jughead.

"Mummy, Daddy?"

"He is at home sweetie." Betty kissed her.

Betty felt sick to her stomach. Her hair was half done as she held Monny. Monny just wanted to run around. She just wanted to go. Was she really ready to get married? Was it just because it was too many eyes on her?

Betty felt guilty. She kept something from Jughead. She was engaged to Nik but they were held the planning due to his job. It's why she is freaking out so much. She was scared and this was before Monny came. 

-Flashback.- 

Betty was a young niave 20 year old. She had this gorgeous young man. Everyone thinks they're the perfect match but behind closed doors they weren't. 

Betty was fresh out of nurse school into her new work. She had a pep in her step. All she wanted was to help people. 

Each night she came home from a shift she came home with a smile. Betty was expected to cook. One night she didn't she decided to soak in a bath. 

Betty was listening to a drag queen podcast smiling and laughing soaking. She was enjoying her bubble bath with a glass of wine her mother gave her. She was nearly 21 so Alice allowed it.

She heard the door open and didn't think anything off it. Nick was home from work. He came up stairs furious. They had been engaged a few weeks now. He found her relaxing. 

"Hey baby."Betty smiled.

"Where the fuck is my food?"

"I thought we'd order in tonight baby. Join me?" She asked.

"No! I want my food now!" He yelled.

"No we're getting pizza." 

Nick came closer and grabbed her ring hand. He bent her fingers back as she screamed in pain. He didn't let go until he heard the snap. 

"Fuck baby I am so sorry. Let's get ice on you." Nick said.

Betty looked at him in fear. She shook her head no. He yelled at her grabbing her hair pulling her hair slamming her head against the bath tub. 

That was the first time he has ever been so violent with her to that extent. That's the day she really feared Nick.

-End of flashback.- 

Betty was slowing her breathing down before she headed to the hair stylist again. She just continued her slow breathing focusing on her little girl.

"Pin curl up?" Betty nodded. "Soft glam?" The makeup artist asked. Betty nodded again.

Veronica,Kevin and Cheryl came in they were wearing the beautiful soft blue dresses. Kevin was in his gorgeous blue tux. Betty was freaking out even more.

Cheryl saw how much fear she was holding in her eyes. 

"B are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm freaking out." Betty told them. "I don't know if I can get married today. I love him to pieces. I'm freaking out."

"Let's get you in your dress. You might feel better." Kevin told her.

Betty nodded.

Veronica took Monny to get changed as Betty slipped on her dress. She looked stunning. It was a simple elegant dress. Betty didn't feel any better.

"Can we go for a ride?"

"B it's an hour to your wedding." Veronica said.

"Please I need to drive. I need to get away. I don't know if I am going to be runaway bride. I love him but I need to get out and drive." 

Everyone looked sceptical Cheryl knew she needed some time away before she goes to the one she loves. 

"B lets go take you on a drive. It will calm your nerves." 

"Thanks." She smiled softly.

Betty found out that Nick wasn't dead. They just told her that so she felt at ease. He was in prison for life. Betty needed to close her chapter of that part of her life. She needed her own answers.

______

Jughead was freaking out. Betty wasn't there. Kevin and Veronica was there. They didn't know where she was. They had Monroe so they knew she was coming back. 

He tried calling it but it only went through to voice mail. His nerves heightened. Jughead felt sick to his stomach. He was holding Monny pasting up and down.

Meanwhile, Betty drove to the prison. She was head to toe in her wedding stuff. They allowed her through to speak to him. She pulled the phone as he did the same with an evil smile.

"Listen up you dick head! I am getting married today but I can't married until I have answered!" Betty yelled.

"Yet your hear." He smirked. 

"Fucking shut up!" She slammed her hands down. "Tell me why you did it!"

"You like her!" He snapped.

"Who you mother fucker!?"

"The bitch!"

Betty slammed her hands down again. "Tell me you bastars!" She continued to yell.

"My abusive mother!"

"That doesn't mean you had to abuse me you dick."

"I wanted power! I wanted to make that bitch suffer. I saw her through you. I got I wanted." He smirked.

"Fuck you! You can't hurt me anymore. I can finally move on." Betty walked away.

____

They were already 45 minutes later. Jughead had lost count of the amount of times he has had a panic attack. The only thing that kept him calm was holding Monny. The doors opened and Betty was there. He saw her and smiled at her. 

"Do you still want to marry me?" He asked.

"God yes. Play the music." Jughead smiled.

Cheryl passed her the flowers. The girls got behind her as kevin was giving her away. He walked her to Jughead. He was crying holding Monny. 

Betty couldn't help but smile. Monny wanted to go to her. She held him happily kissing her head. 

"Dearly beloved we are hear today to see the holy matrimony of Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third and Elizabeth Cooper."

Betty and Jughead smiled at one another. They were so happy they were both shaking so much. The words of the ordain seemed to be a blur. All they knew is that it was the vows. 

"Betts baby when I saw you in the corridor I thought you were the most beautiful woman ever. Then I learnt you are the strongest women ever. You are a great mother. I promise I will never let anyone hurt you. You are my everything and this is the beginning of the start of the rest of our life." 

Betty was crying. He wiped her tears away. It was now her turn.

"Juggie you saved me. That's the truth. You showed me true love does exist. You showed me that love is a two way thing. I adore you. You nearly died for me. Today I had to face my past before moving into the future. Now I can and I want to dive deep into my future with you. You showed me living isn't running. Running isn't living. I have a life and I deserveto live it to the fullest. My life is so much better with you in it. You didn't ask to become a father yet you are to Monny. You are my whole life now. Thank you for loving me. I will never take it for granted."

The ordain smiled between the couple. 

"Forsythe repeat after me. I say your name. Take the Elizabeth Cooper to have and to hold. To cherish in sickness in health in. To cherish her and your wins and to love no matter what.. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. A symbol of our unity."

"I Forsythe take the Elizabeth Cooper to have and to hold. To cherish in sickness in health in. To cherish her and your wins and to love no matter what.. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. A symbol of our unity."

"Elizabeth repeat after me. I say your name. Take the Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third have and to hold. To cherish in sickness in health in. To cherish her and your wins and to love no matter what. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. A symbol of our unity."

" I Elizabeth takes the Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third to have and to hold. To cherish in sickness in health in. To cherish her and your wins and to love no matter what. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. A symbol of our unity."

They both smiled at one another as they exchanged rings. 

"You may kiss the bride."

Betty and Jughead kissed one another passionately. Everyone clapped and cheered there wasn't a single dry eye. 

"Daddy!" Monny cheered.

Jughead pulled away to pick up Monny. They walked hand in hand outside of the church. Everyone chucked flower petals over them as they walked out smiling.

This was it for Betty. 

All the running she's done. It was over. Betty and Monroe was finally safe. She didn't have to run. 

The first time in her life Betty was motion still. She didn't have to run no more. This was the end of her marathon. She could feel her legs give in and she didn't care. 

Why? 

Well Betty Cooper could finally live her life with her beloved family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading this angsty fic. I won't lie to you I'll be slow updated like with the rest of my fics.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated; don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr


End file.
